Love ya
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: Se laisser porter par une chanson et finir en larmes. / Drame, yuri, song-fic.


**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** Sakura/Hinata

**Genre :** Drame, yuri, song-fic.

**Résumé :** Se laisser porter par une chanson et finir en larmes.

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto, mon Maître, je t'emprunte tes deux plus belles créatures.

**Disclaimer spécial :** SS501 m'a énormément inspiré avec leur chanson "Love ya".

Vous pouvez trouver cette chanson sur Youtube : /watch?v=wqHX9YmqeyQ&ob=av2n

**Disclaimer spécial bis :** J'ai pris la traduction des paroles sur Nautiljon.

**Remerciements :** Merci beaucoup à Tchoucas pour avoir pris le temps de corriger mes bêtes erreurs.

**Blabla de moi :** Heu... Que dire... ? J'aime ce couple. J'aime cette chanson. J'aime pas les fics tristes. Mais ça m'a paru naturel.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Love ya

Hinata chancelait sous le poids de son amie Sakura qui s'effondrait sur elle dans sa démarche incertaine. La rosée avait énormément bu à la fête que Naruto avait organisée et ses gestes désordonnés à cause de l'alcool étaient devenus inappropriés pour sa robe trop courte, la rendant presque vulgaire et attirant tout les pervers de la discothèque. Elle avait alors décidé de la ramener chez elle, Sakura se laissant facilement faire. Elle accrochait fermement sa taille d'un bras et de l'autre, maintenait son bras sur ses épaules pendant que Sakura balbutiait des mots auxquels elle ne faisait que vaguement attention, trop concentrée à forcer Sakura à marcher droit dans la nuit fraîche.

Tout à coup, Sakura se tut et laissa sa tête retomber sur celle de la brune, son bras libre venant caresser son ventre jusqu'à sa taille, s'y accrochant et serrant le corps pulpeux contre le sien. Après un moment de silence, elle se mit à chanter dans un faible murmure, comme une sorte de rêverie, les paroles d'une chanson sud-coréenne.

- "Neoreul bomyeon apa, sumi neomu gapa, ijen naeson jaba... " (Ca me fait mal quand je te regarde, j'ai le souffle coupé, maintenant, tiens-moi la main. )

Elle fit une pause, se rendant compte que la suite des paroles étaient faux dans son cas. Elle ne pouvait pas chanter "Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas qu'il ne t'aime pas ?" alors que Kiba était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Trop lasse de réfléchir, elle enchaîna simplement sur le reste.

- "Baby let me love ya, love ya, love ya... " (Bébé, laisse moi t'aimer. )

Ses bras serrèrent plus fort la brune alors qu'elle chantait ces derniers mots. Hinata était troublée, de quoi donc parlait Sakura ? Il lui semblait avoir vaguement entendu cette mélodie et ces paroles, quand sa petite soeur écoutait ses idoles, mais pourquoi Sakura la chantait-elle ? Aimait-elle simplement cette chanson ou ce groupe, ou cela signifiait-il tout autre chose ? Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que Sakura lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire sans avoir mal. Mais... Ces paroles... Etait-ce un message ? Etait-ce son amour qu'elle lui cachait ? Hinata se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur de faire cette conclusion. Sakura ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme ça...

- "Nae jeonbureul georeo, i jumuneul georeo : we can be so perfect. " (Risquant le tout pour le tout, je jette ce sort : nous, ça pourrait être parfait. ) We are so perfect together, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Sakura en caressant de la joue les cheveux de la brune.

Sa main monta jusqu'à son bras qu'elle caressa doucement.

- "Sesangmodu jeogidoendahaedo naneun andwae, neo animyeon andwae. Baby let me love ya, love ya, love ya. " (Même si le monde devient mon ennemi, ça ne peut être personne d'autre que toi. Bébé, laisse-moi t'aimer. )

Son étreinte se resserrait au fur et à mesure des paroles.

- "Oneureul yeotaekkeot gidaryeosseo, mianhae ganjeolhi baraewasseo, nal bitgyeogatdeon ni oraen sarangi janinhage kkeutnagireul. " (J'ai attendu depuis longtemps, désolé, j'ai vraiment désiré que ta longue relation qui m'a mis de côté se termine cruellement. )

La main de Sakura se posa sur la joue de la brune et pressa son délicat visage contre le sien.

- "Geusaram ijeo, ijen jiwobeoryeo, eochapi neohagoneun eoulliji annneungeol. " (Oublie cette personne, maintenant efface-la, de toute façon, il n'était pas un bon parti pour toi. )

Sakura colla maladroitement son amie contre le mur qu'elles longeaient, tombant presque de ses hauts talons à cause de l'ébriété. Elle s'appuya de tout son poids contre son corps, chacune des ses mains posées de part et d'autre de son visage pâle. Les yeux plongés dans ses perles brillantes, elle continuait la chanson.

- "So baby won't you come to me ? I'll make you happy. " (Alors bébé, ne veux-tu pas venir à moi ? Je te rendrai heureuse. )

Sakura regardait la brune avec une fiévreuse attente, ses yeux émeraudes plongés dans les siens. Un véritable malaise envahit Hinata. Les yeux insistants de Sakura ne lui laissaient pas de doute quant à ses paroles. Cette chanson était clairement un message. Devait-elle vraiment tout prendre au pied de la lettre ? Peut-être que ce n'était dû qu'à l'alcool... Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se mentir. Sakura n'aurait jamais plaisanté de ces choses là. Ses mains commençaient à trembler de peur. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Il était évident que Sakura attendait une réponse. Mais que lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre ses sentiments ?

La rosée, sentant son agitation, voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais Hinata se dégagea brusquement, repoussant violemment ses bras, et s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux.

Face à cette réaction, Sakura s'effondra sur le sol et, se prenant le visage entre les mains, se mit à pleurer de sa stupidité. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle lui répondrait autrement que par du mépris et du rejet ? Elle avait bêtement brisé leur douce amitié...

De sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots, elle murmura :

- "Andwae... Andwae... Neoeopsin... " (Sans toi... Ce n'est pas possible sans toi... )

Fin.

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** Qu'en pensez-vous lecteurs ? Ai-je réussi ma song-fic ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !


End file.
